Ultrawoman Clara (character)
- 2= }} Ultrawoman Clara is a sky blue-colored, intern Ultra who wants to join the medical group called Silver Cross. She visits earth to understand why monsters are on rampage, and wondering if they can coexist with others. On the earth, she partners with Akari Hirano and inhabits her AIR Relayer bracelet as AI Claire. History When Clara was young and taking a stroll with her parents in Crystal Town, she witnessed how several Ultras' hard work in Silver Cross come into fruition, as several treated Ultras that were once defeated are back to full health. Watching in amazement, Clara set her goals to become the medic and enrolled in Crystal Heart Medical School. In there, Clara starts to get the grasp on medic lessons and skills. At some point, when everyone in the class saw several archives of the fight between Ultras and monsters, she starts to wonder if the rampaging monsters can be tamed and become friendly. This causes protests from her classmates because some of them believe that monsters are ruthless and couldn't coexist with others. The argument continues until the teacher named Ultraman Guru broke it up. The curious Clara would then consider to setting off to earth to learn about monsters, but she was having some doubts until Ultraman Guru assures Clara that he would watch over her if something's up. After getting the Ultra Badge as sign of Guru's approval, Clara flies to earth as she bids farewell to her parents, her teacher and classmates. When Clara arrived at earth, she bonded with a rookie member of Team AIR (Allied International Rescuer) named Akari Hirano. Together, they treated several monsters to health while trying to find the answers about the monsters. Personality Ultrawoman Clara may look shy and reserved at first, especially before she decided to visit earth, but behind her shyness, she's good-mannered and kind at heart. Clara's good manners are inherited from her father Virto, whom she views as her moral compass. Clara would also show her caring side, a trait that she inherited from her mother Nia. Clara would show compassion when seeing someone in trouble, like when finding out that some monsters are injured. And once Clara finds something to fight for, she would be determined and becoming more passionate. That said, even though Clara tends to give second chances to any monsters, she would pull no punches against anyone who tends to do harm to other beings at will. As AI Claire, initially she's tad bit nervous because she didn't getting used to talk with humans, but later on she started to become more open to Team AIR to the point she shared some of her little wisdom to help Team AIR. Profile Stats *'Height': 42 m *'Weight': 28,800 t (in Comfort Mode), 29,000 t (in Courage Mode) *'Age': 5,750 years old *'Time Limit': None (in Comfort Mode), 3 minutes (in Courage Mode) *'Human Host': Akari Hirano *'Occupation': Medic intern, later on becoming combat medic Body Features *'Ultra Badge': Clara's Ultra Badge is shaped after a diamond with two wings on its side. As a variant of Color Timer, it can flash in red when Clara is injured, weakened or having low energy. This specific Ultra Badge can also function as Solar Panel, allowing Clara to convert sunlight into energy. *'Soothing Gem': A diamond-shaped crystal on Clara's forehead. May change shape or color when Clara changed her form. *'Clara Relayer': The bracer that somehow looks similar to Akari's AIR Relayer. It is mainly used as the storage for items that are used for medical treatment, so this bracer works like the first-aid kit. *'Clarium': Clara's main source of power, which may contain more potential when tapped further. At times it can be used to help fasten monster's recovery from injuries. Transformation When AI Claire and Akari Hirano agreed to “Gear Up”, Akari turns the dial of AIR Relayer, prompting it to declare and show GEAR UP command on the screen. Akari would then press the button in the center of AIR Relayer's dial, then raise it in her right hand, allowing her to change into Ultrawoman Clara. Forms - Courage= Courage Mode Courage Mode is Ultrawoman Clara's secondary form that can be accessed when she started to gain the courage. This form consumes more of Clara's energy, so Clara can only maintain this form for 3 minutes. In exchange, Clara gained increased strength and moves somewhat faster, which makes her capable to tame any agitated monsters, and also to punish evildoers. :;Techniques *'Courageous Echo': Clara's primary finishing move in Courage Mode. She formed a circle gesture in her hands, then pushing forward the beam that looks like visible supersonic waves. While the Echo have attack properties, it's capable of purifying and calming the agitated monsters. Otherwise, it can also stun bad enemies, which leads to... *'Valiant Arrow': Clara's secondary finishing move in Courage Mode that's only used to deal with bad enemies that couldn't coexist with others. After Courageous Echo stuns the target, Clara generates a burning energy arrow from Clara Relayer, which she fires through the enemy, destroying them. *'Courageous Barrier': Generates a barrier that can block, withstand and deflect long-range attacks right back at the monsters. *'Courageous Endure': Clara can use her hands to block close-combat attacks more effectively, to the point it sends the shock wave back to foes. - AI Claire= AI Claire AI Claire is Clara's form while inhabiting Akari's AIR Relayer. In there, she can assist Akari and fellow Team AIR members while relaying what's displayed on the Relayer if available. AIR Claire is the first known AI Helper, and she helps operating one approved custom program or two. *'Kaiju Voicer': Clara can understand the conversations and feelings of the monsters, and then translates them whenever Akari and Team AIR needs it. }} Gallery Ultrawoman Clara WIP.png|Ultrawoman Clara's first WIP design by RdcTohoKingdom Early Concept Clara Face.jpg|Early concept of Ultrawoman Clara's face. Trivia *Ultrawoman Clara is inspired from Ultraman Cosmos in several ways. *Credits to Furnozilla and Cdr for helping to determine Clara's age, height and weight. *Clara's early WIP image by Cdr. Category:Starry Windy Category:Fan Ultras Category:Female Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)